Blue eyed Heartless
by SilentScreams684
Summary: What happens when Roxas searches for Sora, and finds himself in Traverse Town? Along with a new friend, a heartless. But it's no ordinary heartless... Old friends meet in new ways. Please review! For every few reviews, I will put up a chapter quicker (or at least try to) because then I know people are reading this.
1. old friends in new ways

(You know the drill; I don't own kingdom hearts)

Roxas had went to Traverse Town, to talk to Sid about finding Sora. "Hello. I'm here to ask if you have seen anybody in here?"

"Who?"

"Anybody who looked like they weren't from around here." Roxas said hoping he would say Sora's name.

"Well now that you mention it, I did see somebody today. He was about your height, weird cloths... Oh yea and he had some weird brown hair."

"Sora?!"

"Yea. That was the kid's name... I told him to stay and see if his friend came here. He should just be outside. He acted weird though... He seemed as if he had no heart left..."

"Oh. Well thanks for the information mister!" Roxas said running outside to look for Sora, but stopped with the door to the store open, as he held the door.

"hey, kid what do you think your do-" Sid said, as both of them were staring at a little, heartless, spinning around a lamp-post like a little child.

The little heartless only came up to 1 foot and 2 inches tall, which is about half way from the ground to Roxas's knee. The heartless, had begun skipping, around happy. It's eyes were squinted in joy.

"Hey Sid! What going o-" Leon said seeing the heartless. "Sid! You said no heartless could get into the first district!"

"But the door is locked from this side! It couldn't of gotten in!" Sid defending himself.

Roxas slowly walked up to the Heartless and whispered to them "Don't worry I'll get rid of it." He walked until the little Heartless bumped into by accident not seeing Roxas was blocking the path, waiting for him to move. Roxas slowly got the key blade and had it resting by his side. The little heartless saw this and ran behind the corner of a building, popping its head out to see if Roxas was still there.

Roxas walked to the Heartless, which had now run into a dead-end ally-way. It was cowering in the corner, its arms above its face ready for Roxas to hurt him. It was shaking in fear.

Roxas slowly walked to the Heartless. "Is it _scared?_" He thought. He was now sitting right in front of the Heartless, still with the key blade. He realized he was scaring the little guy with the key blade. So Roxas took the key blade and lightly taped the blunt end on the Heartless's head, making the heartless look up. Roxas put the key blade down showing the heartless that he was going to hurt him. So the heartless now sat normally in front of him, all happy with its head tilted to the side. He saw the heartless had something around his neck, a chain of sorts. He pulled the chain gently to show a pendant. 'Its not a chain, its a necklace!' Roxas thought. The pendant was just like Sora's. But then Roxas took a closer look at the Heartless in confusion, and screamed at what he saw. The heartless eyes weren't normal. Every Heartless had yellow eyes, but this one had bright, yet deep blue ones. "AH! Oh. My. God." He said picking up the Heartless, and carrying it over in his arms, to show Leon and Sid.

"Whats wrong?!" They both said.

"Look!"

"Oh. My. God. I-is that Sora!?" They yelled.

"Yea!" Roxas held the little heartless almost as if you would hold a very small child. The heartless, was now fast asleep. He put his hand on the back of the heartless, to make sure the little guy could sleep, without falling.

"What are you doing?" Sid said.

"Sh! He's sleeping!"

"Who is?" Leon said.

"Sora! He's asleep!"

"We don't know if that is Sora..."

"How many other heartless have you seen that have blue eyes!?"

"Okay. Didn't mean to upset you." Sid said in a sarcastic tone. Sora woke up and Leon and Sid went outside to go find Yuffie.

Sora had gotten down and managed to climb up on the counter and was running back and forth from end to end.

"Hey don't! Your gonna hurt yourself!" Roxas yelled, making Sora trip and fall. Sora held his own little arm and cried.

"Oh no, oh no, what do I do?!" He had gotten a bandage and put it on the scratch on Sora's arm.

"Hey we heard something h- HA HA HA HA!" Yuffie, Leon, and Sid busted out laughing as they saw the heartless with a bandage on its arm. "You, you put a bandage on his arm! HAHA HA HA!"

"He was hurt!" He said as everybody calmed down. They all sat on the ground almost in a circle, Leon, Sid, and Yuffie on one side, and Roxas on the other, while Sora ran around.

"So, what are we going to do?" Leon said.

"What can we do? We don't know how he got turned into a heartless, so we can't fix the problem if we don't know what it is in the first place." Roxas said.

Leon was about to say something but was soon interrupted by Sora stumbling in the middle of the floor, and looked around at everybody, stopping at Roxas. His bright blue eyes full of joy. Sora walked over to Roxas. Every body was sitting cris-cross, so Sora climb up Roxas's legs on the ground, and sat in the middle of his lap, shocking everybody. Sora looked up over his shoulder with his head tilted looking at Roxas with a happy, innocent, yet confused look.

"So, um... Anyways, What are we going to do then?"

"We'll just have to wait and see if the problem solves itself." Sid said, in response to Roxas.

Sora was now snuggling up to Roxas falling asleep in the little space between Roxas chest and his arm, making everybody say "awww..."

"So what am I suppose to with a heartless until we find out about anything?"

"I don't know..." Leon said.


	2. Fries and new visitors

So the next day:

Roxas was sitting at a table eating. Their were four chairs, The one to Roxas's left was Leon's and the one to his right was Sid's. They were waiting to get their food.

"So, what do you want to eat?" The waitress said in an eager tone.

"I'll have a burger." Sid said.

"I'll have some nachos." Leon said.

"What about you Roxas?" Sid asked.

"Hm. I'll have the fries." Roxas said. Sora was no where to be seen, so that had Roxas nervous.

Sora saw Roxas sitting at a table, and walked over. The little heartless, pulled on the leg of the chair which Roxas was sitting in. But it didn't budge. So, Sora decide to do something else. Sora walked to the front of Roxas feet and sat on his foot, hugging Roxas's leg.

Roxas didn't notice the little Heartless, but Leon and Sid did, and they were smiling at the fact that Roxas hadn't noticed.

Sora saw that thing wasn't doing anything, so he climbed up the pant leg, causing Roxas to feel something weighing his legs down. When all of a sudden, there he was, Sora. Sitting in Roxas's lap.

The waitress came back, only to drop the food and scream. Roxas quickly turned Sora to him, so Sora didn't see her expression, and to cover his tiny ears. He held Sora close, as if he was protecting the little heartless with his life.

"What is that, that thing! It's hideous! Get it out of here!"

"Hey! That's my friend your talking about!" Roxas barked. The woman quickly realized that he had covered the Heartless's ears and eyes, and pulled it close so it didn't see her freaking out. She could see it was true.

"Sorry. I'll go get you all your food, and I'll bring some more for the little guy." She chirped' walking away.

Roxas pulled Sora away so that Sora could sit on his lap again, without trying to suffocate the little guy. "Sorry about that." He said to everybody, especially Sora, who just looked up with a happy look.

The waitress finally gave them their food, and sat Sora's plat in front of the empty chair.

"Ok. Go over and eat." Roxas said, but only got a look of confussion in return. "Hey one of you pass me his plate, it don't look like he's going to move." Roxas sighed. Leon passed the mini-plate over to Roxas. The plate was so small, it fit in the palm of his hand. But to Sora it was the perfect size.

Sora sat the steaming hot plate right infront of him, which was still on Roxas's lap. Causing Roxas to wince slightly in pain as the hot plate made a burning red circle on his skin, though the clothing took away some of the heat.

Sora ate all his food and stood up on Roxas's lap, and reached up to touch Roxas's plate, and managed to steal a fry.

"Ha ha ha ha. Looks like somebody was still hungry." Roxas said while Sora gave him a big smile.

Sora then fell asleep, and Roxas carried the Heartless while walking around with his friends. When he heard all to familiar voices.

"Goofy! I told you we needed to fix the Gummi Ship!" Donald said.

"Gee, Its not my fault Donald." Goofy said. "Hey look, It's Roxas!"

They both ran twords him, when they both came to a haultering stop.

"Ah! A heartless." Donald said, getting his wand out, about to attack. While Goofy got his sheild out cowering behind it. They were expecting the Heartless to attack them, but it just layed there.

"Wait." Donald said looking at Roxas. "Why are you holding a Heartless?" He said getting all up in his face, with an angry look. Causing Roxas to take a step back, falling to the ground. But when he fell, everybody saw him hold the Heartless closer and tighter to him, trying to make sure it didn't get hurt. But Roxas didn't care if he got himself hurt.

He loosened his grip on the Heartless still in his arms, it took a deep breath in a sighed, and so did Roxas, happy to see he didn't wake him.

"We're waiting for you to explain." Donald said. Right before Roxas was about to explain, the Heartless turned over, and slowly opened his eyes. It's eyes looked strait up at Roxas, and then looked at Donald and Goofy. As soon as he saw them he sat up, and was happy. He looked up at Roxas, and Roxas said, "It's ok, you can go see them." With a leap down, it ran over to Donald and Goofy, Which tried to attack the heartless.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled. Sora turned around to look at him scared. "Run!" With that, he expected Sora to run to the ally. But the first place Sora took off running to Roxas. Jumping in his arms. Roxas sheilded Sora with his arms, legs, and chest. Making almost like a bubble around the poor Heartless.

Roxas lifted his head back up to face Donald and Goofy. "What's wrong with you two!? You scared him!"

"What's wrong with us!? That's a heartless! Wait. Did you call that 'thing' A name?"

"He's not a 'thing'! He's Sora!" Sora overheard this, and huged Roxas.

"Wha! What happened to him!?"

"We don't know... But we're trying to figure out."

"Goofy, I think we'll be here longer than I thought."


	3. Healing and A Realization

So the next few days were pretty quiet:

Roxas couldn't find Sora anywhere, and they were going to head back to destiny Islands today! When he heard a cry from The second district. Roxas ran, thinking the worst. He saw that Sora was trapped in a corner being beaten up by Heartless. "Get away from him!" Roxas said scaring off the Heartless. He felt so bad seeing Sora scrunched up in a ball, trembling. He sat there, with Sora, petting him on the back, trying to calm him down. "We should get out of here. Are you okay?" Roxas said, reaching his hand to pick Sora up, when, to his suprise, Sora grabbed onto his arm, and somehow managed to get onto his shoulder. Roxas ran into the shop, and sat down, everybody watching him.

"What happened?"

"I found Sora in The Second District being beaten up by Heartless!" Roxas said sitting down trying to get Sora off his shoulder, but Sora wouldn't move, in fact Sora was trying to stand up!

"So, we fixed up the Gummi ship, and Sid made another one for us three to come along too!" Leon said in excitement.

"Oh. Great!" Roxas said. Then started laughing as Sora was now sitting on his hair. Everybody else started to giggle too. Roxas titled his head down, making Sora fall off, and into his lap.

At Destiny Island:

"It's good to be home!" Roxas said, holding Sora, waiting for him to wake up.

"Hey! Roxas! Good to see you again!" Riku and Kiari said, running twoards him. Jumping, and tackling him to the ground. Roxas was panicked, He knew he wasn't hurt, but he didn't know if Sora was. He saw Sora was still asleep and sighed in relief.

"Hey what do you got t-" Riku said. "A Heartless!" Riku said, calling Tidus over to help get rid of it. Tidus ran and tried to hit the heartless, but Roxas quickly turned away from them taking the hit to his back, screaming.

Sora heard Roxas scream, and quickly woke up. Roxas was now on the ground. He couldn't move, but he held the heartless more, trying to protect him. This made Sora start to cry.

"Why does everybody see him as a heartless, and have to kill him at sight!?" Roxas said.

"What do you mean 'he'?"

"This is Sora!" He said and Riku and Kiari was n shock.

"We're sorry!"

Donald took a loo at the ingury which was bleeding. There was a deep cut all the way from the top to the bottom of his spine. Donald healed him, and Sora took a bandage that he had held onto, and put it on Roxas's back even though it was already healed.

"Thanks donald." "And you too Sora." He said with a smile standing back up. Sora was playing in the sand, trying to build a sand castle. Everybody sat down and was talking when Sora came over. Roxas, not noticing him, kept talking, only to be inturrupted by Sora tugging on the end of his shirt and pointing to his sand castel, which had fallen down. "Okay. I'll help you build another." Sora climbed into Roxas lap, while he was talking after getting his castle fixed.

"Now what?" Roxas said. He looked down at Sora falling asleep on his lap. The Heartless wrapped himself up in Roxas shirt, using it as a blanket.

"You know what I noticed?" Sid said to Roxas.

"What?"

"Ever since we found Sora like this, he is always around you."

"Yea. Anytime somebody tries to pick him up or give his some food, or anything, no matter what it is. He will always run to you, climbing into your lap! He won't even sleep if your not holding him!" Donald said.

"It seems Sora has taken a liking to his friend." Kiari said.

"Well, I am the only one who didn't try to kill him!" Roxas said.

"True."

Roxas was going to sleep, when he heard something at his door. "Who is that?" He said getting up, and opening his door. As soon as he did, the little Heartless ran inside, and hugged Roxas's leg.

"Okay, okay, okay. I guess you can sleep in here tonight." Roxas said, placing him on the bad, and going to sleep.


End file.
